Fire Light: Years of Fear
by Selendrile Alys
Summary: It's taking place! :) Selendrile and Dria finally hit the riseing action very soon. please Read and Review!
1. The start

_Journal Entry_ _Month: 3 (March 1st)_ _Day: 1 _

_Its has been 3 months after the "Great Anomaly" happened, life has never been the same after that. There are rumors about mystical beings seen after the anomaly occurred, I dismissed them as farfetched and fictional until later this day... (Journal entry ended)_

"Remember to do your homework!" my Mom called 

"Yes Mom!" I replied. After I had finished my homework, I decided to take my normal stroll around inside the woods, 'At last some peace and quite.' I thought but my inside was tossing and turning like something wasn't right. I was approaching the clearing when I heard a crash, I ducked behind one of the many trees that were around the clearing, I finally dared myself to sneak a peak from behind the tree just to see a dark shape laying on the ground. I spirited towards the prone body, I nearly fainted when I saw the body, and it was a griffin. I heard the sounds of shouting in the distance; I had to act so I dragged the griffin to my old wood fort, their I waited until it woke up. Five hours passed until the griffin started to move, "Ah, I see that you are awake now." I said

"W...Where am I? Am I safe?" It stuttered turning scared eyes to me

"Your at a wood fort I made when I was younger, and yes, you are safe in here." I sighed.

"Thank you, whoever you are."

"The name is Seledrile, you can call me Sehl for short. May I ask what is your name?"

"Dria." That was the time it dawned on me that the griffin was a female, she tried to get up but I stopped her. "Your injured badly, just stay still and I'll be back with some food."

I said. She just nodded as I left. "How was your walk?" my Mom asked

"Like always Mom, fine" I lied

"I have to leave for a few weeks. So take care of the house and no parties."

"Yes Mom!" I replied. I waited in my room for 15 minuets after my Mom left before heading back to the fort, when I arrived the griffin greeted me. "What no food?"

I just smiled and shook my head "put your weight on my and we'll go to my house." After we returned home, I set to work cleaning the room while Dria ate her meal.


	2. Day 2

Month 3 

Day 2 (March 2nd)

I woke up on the hide-a-bed that is in my room this morning, while Dria slept on my bed. I quietly slipped out of my room with some clean attire to change into after I showered, for the whole time I spent showering I thought about what happened yesterday, I feared for the worst but it was all forgotten after I seen Dria limp out of my room. "You should still be in bed, did you forget..." Dria cut me off form finishing

"I am fine Selendrile, just a bit sore."

"Still you should relax and take it easy for a bit."

"Ok...ok you won, but you still won't stop me from walking around."

"Fine... come on lets go down stairs to the kitchen, don't worry I'll help you down." After we got to the kitchen, I went to the fridge to grad some eggs for breakfast and started to cook. Dria sat beside the stove while I was cooking. "Smells good." She commented, "I wish I could have some." I chuckled after her comment before saying. "Come on I'm making you some." She licked her beak after I said that. As we finished up breakfast we started to talk about what happened about yesterday, I was appalled by what I heard. "You'll be safe as long as I live Dria, I swear by my own life." My voice thick with anger, she turned to me and asked. "Truly?"

"Yes." I answered. She lowered her head I nearly missed the single tear that fell form her eye. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." As night fell we started to understand each other more and more.


	3. Flashback

Start Flashback

Month 2

Day 29

Dria Starchaser's diary

Dear Diary,

Ever since the great Anomaly, life has never been the same. Instead of hiding, I can now walk freely in the sunlight. Being transformed from legend to reality. It's a hard concept to grasp just yet, but I am working on it. I can tell you one thing, my family now has human enemies. I don't understand why we have them though. My family hasn't done anything wrong. It is a mystery to me. I must stop writing now diary. We, my family and I, are going on a trip to the grand city Melkor

Dria Starchaser

End Flashback

* * *

Month 3 

Day 2

Dria Starchaser's diary

Dear Diary,

I found out one thing! Humans are an untrustworthy species. Another thing is I'm all that's left of my family the Savages! Humans don't deserve to live! Well I'll say one deserves to live. A human, by the name of Selendrile. This human has helped me with my wounds. Selendrile comes now, I will tell you about my family's murder later

Dria Starchaser

Month 3

Day 8

Selendrile Aly's Journal

It's been 7 days after I met Dria. I have learned that she has a burning haltered for almost all of the human kind. I can't disagree with her after hearing what **They** did. I do not know **They **are, all she just said was **They**. I am too afraid to say anything about me feelings to her, during the past six-day I slowly got attracted to her, if a say anything she'll likely bite my head off! I should take a chance. Like my motto says: "take the leap of faith, if you fail I'll there to catch you." But who is going to catch me? Soon I'll be 18 (six-day left to be exact) and my mom gone yet again for my Birthday. Well I better slip the letter under the door , and hope for the best!

Selendrile Aly


	4. Secret love?

_Month 3_

_Day 8_

_Dria Starchaser Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_I received a letter today. It was a shock to see it was from the human named Seledrile. Upon reading it, I nearly cried. Oh, you would never believe this letter! The beautiful things that he wrote to me and to top it, it magnified my own feelings for him. He is right, not all humans are the same. This human is actually one of a kind. A prize worth holding on to and this human... loves me. I won't bite off his head. I feel like he is the only human I can trust since **THEY** came in to my life. But, I do want to know why me? He would be better with a human like himself. But no, then I would believe I would be jealous of that human. I'll ask him in the morning._

_Dria Starchaser_

Month 3

Day 9

It was 11:30 AM when I woke up. I stretched and got changed. I headed for the kitchen for some breakfast, as I stepped off the last step and rounded the corner. I froze when I heard a voice. "Your Awake!"

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Good then we can talk, Sehl." I recognized the silky smooth female voice of Dria.

"That can't be good." I joked

"Ok... how about very good."

"Like what?"

"Like that letter?" I nearly gasped at that comment.

"Ok... what do you want to talk about?" I shuddered.

"What's written on it."

"So sorry, about the letter I ju" Dria cut me off. "No sorry is need Sehl."

"W...ww...what?"

"I agree, I agree with everything you have written on it."

"So you are going to bite off my head."

"Why would I do that and lose a chance to do this!"

"Lose what chan" I was cut off yet again by her but this time I was kissed fully on the lips by the griffin.

"Oh by the way, why did you pick me you could have anyone in the world, but why me?"

"Because not everyone on this world had has the same experiences as me and they would have no idea what I went thought, and it you personally that also attracted me to you." We spent the rest of the day just talking to each other. It was around 9:00 PM when I decided to head off to bed, the griffin call after me. "I heard it's going to be a cold night tonight." I picked up a hint of playfulness in her voice, but all I could say was "Just you wait, just you wait."


	5. Foundout?

Month 3

Day 12

I woke and looked around; I couldn't help but smile as I seen Dria on the couch a sleep. "She is so beautiful." I whispered to myself. "I am so lucky." I slipped into my housecoat over my lounging cloths. I walked towards Dria and I whispered in her ear. "I love you, I'll protect you and care for you for as long as I live." I gentle stroked her soft cheek. I headed towards the door. As I got down stairs, I noticed a man wearing a black suit. "Oh no." I whispered but I still answered the door. "Hello." I said to the man.

"Hello, I caught you at the wrong time." Gesturing at the housecoat.  
"Oh, sorry just let me get some more suitable attire on. But please come in."

"No need sir, I am looking for some information on a sighting 11 days ago. Did you see anything?"

"No I didn't see anything out of the ordinary that night." I lied

"Ok, thank you for your time." And then he left. I headed up to my room I decided to tell her about that man I was just talking too, plus I had to change. I got changed with my back to Dria after I got changed. I woke her up and whispered. "Hey... Hey Dria, I have some news for you that is not so good."

"Like what?"

"You know who I refer to."

"What did **THEY** want?"

He... wanted some information about some sighting 11 days ago. I'm thinking it's about you, Dria."

"What did you tell them?"

"I lied to him, I told him I didn't see anything that night."

"Thank you so much, Sehl"

"No problem, I'll do anything to protect you, Dria. You know that."

"Yes I do, but still thank you." She kiss me

"Oh come here." I motioned to her to draw near and I pulled her in to a tight hug, I almost started to cry after I thought how close I was to losing her. "Dria, I could have lost you."

"Calm down. You didn't lose me I still right her."

"I know but..." I bolted upright fear entering my voice. "No... **THEY **must have found out!"

"Sehl... Selendrile! You're hurting me... I hope **THEY **didn't find out, I'll have to run again and I just got started enjoying my life with you."

"We'll run you mean."

"Yes...no! You don't have to get involved my love" I was shocked to hear her say that during this dire time. "Dria, I will not leave your side at any cost. I love you too much."

"Yes, but only time will time. I hope that they didn't find you and **THEY **just got a lucky and ask for information."

"I can't disagree you with on that. Let's stay up stairs because there is a lot less window up there."

"Oh! now are we going to have some fun?"

"Maybe tomorrow. No... wait on second thought later tonight!" I grinned for ear to ear at the inside joke. I thought 'Maybe she that different thoughts when she said it. I don't know I'll just have to find out...'


End file.
